April and Mikey's First Date
by jesuislarousse
Summary: April and Michelangelo go on their first date. Is it everything they dreamed it would be? (This is based off of the 2014 movie characters)


Hi everybody. So this story is inspired by the TMNT interview with Megan Fox where she talks about going on a date with Michelangelo. I love writing Mikey, so enjoy :D

* * *

><p>April had been waiting all day for her date with Michelangelo. Work was a strain, especially today. It seemed to last forever. Vern was hot on her tail. Why was she so jumpy today? He had no clue she had a date with a 6'5" mutant turtle, but what was worse was that it wasn't with <em>him<em>. Vern longed to take April to a fancy restaurant and flaunt himself, telling her his life story and expecting her to be interested. Vern never knew he'd have competition, especially that of the reptilian kind. But it was true, and April couldn't have been more excited.

April stepped outside the office and exhaled, taking in the fresh air. It couldn't have been better weather. About sixty eight degrees, she guessed. It was six o'clock, and the sun was getting ready to set over New York City. She was to meet with Mikey at six twelve sharp. Why the specific time, she had no idea. Mikey was like that.

She made her way back to her apartment on Sixth Avenue, where Mikey agreed to pick her up, and the first thing she did was look in the mirror in the hallway. She knew Mikey didn't care how she looked. He loved her no matter what, but April was skeptical. Just because she looked good to a turtle and a freaky, egotistical cameraman didn't mean she actually _did_. She tussled her dark red hair and smoothed out her trademark yellow leather jacket. She realized she was wearing the same outfit as the day she met the turtles, and smiled. That was only a few months ago, and yet she considered them family. April smacked her glossed lips, taking in the taste of sweet cherry, hoping they'd taste different when she returned home later that night. She hoped Mikey would make the first move; they'd only ever held hands.

April became lost in her thoughts, but a sudden rustling from outside the living room window returned her to reality. She glanced at the clock on the wall, six twelve. The window slammed up and a familiar, cool dude voice called for her, "April? Babe, it's me! I'm here." "UH…one second, Mikey!" April grabbed the mascara off the coffee table under the mirror and quickly brushed it on top of the umpteen coats she'd already applied. Not using as much care as she usually did when applying makeup, April's hand slipped and smudged the wet mascara under her right eye. She grunted angrily, nearly sounding like Raphael, and began to wipe frantically at the mark with her finger. She gasped when she noticed the reflection of a large, green figure stood behind her in the mirror. "April," Mikey put his giant hands on her shoulders, "You look beautiful." April shut her eyes, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Mikey," She sighed, "I shouldn't have kept you waiting." "Hey, no biggie." Mikey laughed. April smiled lovingly.

After April had spruced herself up, Mikey put her on his back and climbed down the ladder at the side of the apartment complex; it was the only way he could think of without being seen. He'd even borrowed Raphael's trench coat, sunglasses, and Stetson hat to conceal his giant turtle body, although it didn't really work. No matter how hard he tried, nothing about a nearly seven foot tall turtle, covered from head to toe and riding a skateboard with a grown woman on his back, looked natural. April lay her head on Mikey's shell and smiled as the wind blew through her hair. Mikey never mentioned where there date was going to take place, but she trusted it would be somewhere awesome.

A few minutes later, Mikey stopped the skateboard. April looked up. They were in central park. "Okay, that'll be twenty bucks, miss." Mikey joked as April climbed off his back. "What're we doing here?" April asked curiously. She was truly shocked that they hadn't turned up at a pizza parlor. Mikey chuckled, kneeling to the floor to open the black duffle bag he'd been carrying, "Because," He pulled out a cream-coloured Roxy skateboard, "if you're gonna be my girl, you've gotta learn how to ride."

Before Mikey was able to hit the skating bowl, he had to teach April how to stand up on a skateboard, let alone do tricks. He held her upright on the board as she glided wobbly along the pavement, making sure she was 100% safe. Nothing would happen to her as long as he was around. "Keep your knees bent, April." Mikey reminded her. April was embarrassed, but she stayed silent. The people around them were doing 'top guns', and '360 flips', and she looked like a little kid learning to ride her first bike.

"Mikey, maybe I'll just watch. You go have fun." She smiled, and stepped off the board. "No way, babe, you can do it. I believe in you." Mikey took April into the skating bowl and they skated side by side, hand in hand so April wouldn't fall and break her skull open. Laughter filled the air, and April began to have the time of her life. Anything seemed possible with Mikey around. He was so much more fun than any human male April had ever dated. It seemed like he was the one April had been looking for, but only time would tell.

When the two finished skateboarding, Mikey took April to the place he claimed had the best view of the sunset, Gapstow Bridge. They sat down on a large boulder under the bridge, about a person's width apart; April wasn't sure if she should sit close to him considering it was their first date. Despite this, Mikey pulled April close, his enormous biceps cradling her tiny shoulders. April had to admit that it felt better than sitting apart. She felt secure.

April cleared her throat. She had to ask Mikey a question that had been lingering in her mind for a while, "So, Mikey, do you think Splinter…well, accepts this relationship?" "I dunno, babe," Mikey confessed, "but whether he does or not, I'm not giving you up." He chuckled and began to sing that song he'd heard on the radio in the turtle van, "_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna something something, and hurt you…_" "Y'know, Mikey," April spoke up, "I feel so…safe when I'm with you. I-…I've never felt this way about another man before…and…I don't care if you're a turtle or not…I'm not gonna give you up either."

"Awww, babe." Mikey kissed the top of April's head. "Here," Mikey reached into his duffel bag again, "we can't have a proper date without…" He pulled out a large box, "pizza." April laughed. "I told the dude on the phone not to put anchovies on it, so if there is, I apologize and I'll go find him and kick his butt." April laughed again, "I don't think that'll be necessary, Mikey."

Mikey opened the lid of the box and there sat the five cheese, anchovy-free pizza he loved more than life itself. Like a gentleman, he offered the first slice to April, and then took two slices, rolled them up, and shoved them in his mouth. "OOH! Look, look!" Mikey pointed up to where the sun was setting. The sky was a deep orange, and all the buildings in the distance had turned black. April lowered the pizza from her mouth. It was so beautiful.

Mikey smiled at April and watched her take in the view. The sun reflected in her ocean blue eyes, almost the same colour as Mikey's. He pictured their future family, twenty little blue eyed children, all of them with April's features. He wanted all his kids to look like April; she was so gorgeous in every way. He didn't tell April this dream though; she'd probably be freaked out that he was already thinking about kids, especially on their first date. Strangely enough, though, April was thinking the same exact thing. Once Mikey had looked away and turned his attention back to the sunset, she gazed up at him, admiring him. His green skin glowed in the bright sun, magnifying his biceps that were bigger than April's head. If she were to have kids with him, what would they look like? Would they even be human? She smiled; she didn't care. She'd never in a million years believe that she'd be in love with her once pet turtle, but it was true, and she couldn't have been happier.

Mikey caught her staring, and their blue eyes met. Both their smiles disappeared. April hoped it was going where she thought it was going. Mikey looked nervous. April secretly was as well, but she didn't dare let it show; she didn't want to look weak in front of him. Mikey's eyed drifted down to April's mouth. April's heart jumped. She knew from reading those girly magazines as a teenager that that meant a kiss was desired. So, with a deep breath, she closed her eyes and leaned in. She was too embarrassed to look at Mikey's expression. She couldn't believe they were actually going to kiss on their first date, but she wanted it more than anything else in the world. Mikey couldn't believe his eyes. He'd fantasied about this ever since he'd met her on top of that building those few months ago. The way she made his shell tighten was unbearable, and he had to claim her as his own.

He leaned in, and with a burst of courage, he pressed his giant, green lips against April's. Almost instinctually, April's hands grasped the sides of Mikey's face. It felt so right. Every night before she went to sleep, she dreamt of this moment, and now, it was finally happening. Mikey's colossal hand slid down April's back and rested on her rear. Reveling in the kiss, April sat herself on Mikey's lap, almost straddling him. She deepened the kiss, amazed at how _good _Mikey was at this. He'd told her he'd never been with another girl before, so how could he possibly know to kiss so _brilliantly_? Then April remembered that Raphael had a stack of playboy magazines under his bed. Mikey must have gotten to them. She smiled against his lips. He was so immature, but she loved that about him.

Before they went any further, April pulled away. April knew where that kiss was heading. They were both so passionate and ardent. She couldn't let it go any further until a few more dates. She knew she wasn't ready for the next step. Vernon had made that very clear to her every time he made an obscene, sexual joke at work, making her extremely uncomfortable. Mikey tried to continue the kiss, but April placed her hand over his mouth and giggled, "Maybe next time, big guy." "Aww…" Mikey whined like a child, and chuckled. The lovers smiled tenderly at each other. It had been, without a doubt, the best day of their lives."Let's leave it at that." April smiled, "I wouldn't want this date to end any other way." Mikey grinned back at her. April swung her legs over to one side, leaned her head on Mikey's breast plate, and they continued to watch the gorgeous sun set over New York City.


End file.
